The Spider's Web
by Wistful Dreams
Summary: Claude Faustus has irrevocably fallen in love with his young master. Is it possible, however, that the Prince of Booty Shorts has taken to another?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I know that I have not completed any of my previous stories, but I have been very busy with my studies. Also, I have developed this bad habit where I never finish what I start! /)*_*(\

I promise to complete this one!

Anyway, this story is dedicated to a friend of mine, Rory! I hope it is to your satisfaction!

* * *

><p>The blood-red curtains that adorned the Trancy manor were opaque enough to block out the sun; that, of course, was just how Alois liked it. He rose from his bed and stretched begrudgingly, popping his knuckles in the process.<p>

"Claude!"

The young master's tone reflected the irritation he felt. Upon receiving no response, Alois frowned slightly, slipping his feet into a pair of fuzzy bunny slippers before sashaying his way over to the door.

"Claude!"

Once more, his voice grated on the silence of the manor, flooding through the halls and slipping between crevices in the walls.

He glanced at his watch; it was precisely seven o'clock sharp. His butler would have risen by now.

With a deflated sigh, Alois crawled back into bed before flinging the covers back over his head. If Claude was going to ignore him, then he may as well get an extra hour or so of sleep while he could.

When Alois awoke again, it was dark. The rectangle of light that had sparkled upon his floorboards earlier in the morning was gone; in its place was an ominous black patch in which Alois was too afraid to investigate.

"Claude?"

His voice trembled; the frightened boy gripped at the hem of the blankets, which lay tangled at his feet in a crumpled mess of red and gold.

"Hannah?"

Alois now stood at the door again, his amygdala spiked with a fear not even a wrangler could tame.

After being met with silence for the umpteenth time that day, Alois decided to take his first steps beyond his bedroom.

He made his way silently down the steps, his fingers poised over the varnished banister in somewhat of a tentative manner.

The kitchen was dark and deserted as well. For how long had he been asleep?

The steady_ tick-tock _of the clock on the wall suddenly caught his eye.

Alois gazed up at the porcelain plate, his faith in possible reassurance dissipating with each passing minute.

Suddenly, the back door swung open.

Alois swung around, his cerulean eyes hopeful.

Yesーno!

It wasn't his beloved Claude.

"Good afternoon, Alois."

Trembling hands gripped a teapot as Hannah attempted to serve herself and the young earl a drink. "How long have you been up, young master?"

"Not long enough," Alois pouted, feigning bravery as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry," Hannah breathed, her words laced with apprehension. "Would you like me to turn on the lights?"

"If you must," Alois yawned in response.

After light had bathed the room in gold, however, Alois felt much better.

"Would you like some jam and toast?" Hannah asked quietly, her gaze still peeled to the floor. "I'm afraid Claude won't be back forーa while."

The boy noticed the unease in her voice, but thought better than to question it.

"Just tell Claude that I expect a nice long foot rub when he returns!" Alois called over his shoulder as he made his way back up the stairs.

Claude had indeed returned home late. Alois had been sitting at his desk, his eyes sweeping over a personal card, inviting both him and his accomplices to a royal ball at the Phantomhive manor.

Alois paused in his reading, hearing a key twist in the lock.

Laughter suddenly burst from Alois's lips as he rushed to his butler, enveloping his waist in a tight embrace.

"Claude! Oh, Claude! You're back!"

The demon's arms hung loosely by his sides, his master's love unreciprocated.

Instead, the bespectacled man made his way over to the bed before sitting down to remove his shoes.

Oblivious to Claude's obvious dissatisfaction about something, Alois sat beside him, the grin still plastered to his face. "Guess what? Hey, Claude! Guess what?"

"Hm?"

"We've been invited to a royal ball! Of course, it will be loads of fun! Ciel will be there too andー"

"Are you great friends with Ciel?" Claude asked suddenly, his voice monotonous.

"Whaー" Alois frowned again, his lower lip protruding in a pout. "Why do you care?"

The demon lifted a shoulder, a small indication of a shrug.

Alois stared at the other. Claude certainly wasn't acting like himself today. Well, even more serious than he usually was.

It was only when Claude reclined to his bed, linking his arms behind his head as he gazed up at the ceiling that Alois knew something was amiss. He chewed the inside of his cheek.

Perhaps tonight wasn't an acceptable time to toy with his butler.

"Claude."

The taller of the two rolled over to face him, his face placid.

"Is something bothering you?"

Alois clambered in beside him, yanking the sheets over their head to guarantee a more private conversation.

Below, Alois could hear the clanging of pots and pans as Hannah washed up. Now that was definitely odd! A butler wasn't doing his duty!

The blond opened his mouth to chastise the demon but seeing the look ofーwhat was thatーpure agony on Claude's face shut him up. Claude wasn't looking at him now; he was staring wistfully up at the ceiling, his attention apparently directed at the whirring fan above.

There were multiple implications dancing in Claude's auric eyes, yet Alois could not place a finger on one of them.

"Claude," Alois whined and snaked an arm around the brunette's lower back. A naughty smile slipped itself across the earl's lips as he slid his other hand under the demon's shirt; spreading his fingers over the porcelain skin of Claude's chest.

No emotion was evident in the butler's eyes.

"Why are you so sweaty?" Alois inquired, his lips coiling into a mischievous grin. "Are you wet for me, Claude-y?"

Upon receiving no indication of sexual interest, Alois grew impatient.

"Claude! Why aren't you paying attention to me?"

Thin fingers ghosted over Claude's torso, lingering at the collar of his shirt.

"Maybe you're just hot," Alois concluded as he began to unbutton the butler's shirt. By then, Claude had rolled over onto his back, leaving the front of his body exposed and vulnerable.

Alois slid his hands over Claude's biceps, feeling the firmness and instantly submitting himself to the demon's will.

He contented himself by nuzzling against the butler's neck, his head resting directly under Claude's chin. Beneath the fort of blankets Alois had created for the two of them, the air was beginning to get stuffy.

"Claude?"

"Yes, my Highness?"

The first real words Claude had spoken since his return.

"You've been awfully quiet, you know. I suggest you tell me what's bothering you or else I'm not taking you to the party with me."

The corner of Claude's lip twitched, an attempt at a smile.

"You cannot attend the ball without my being there to escort you."

"Who says?" Alois snapped, defiantly.

Claude didn't respond; he had closed his eyes.

Alois brought his knees up to his chest before giving Claude a light peck on the cheek.

"Claude, I'm not tired yet! Plus you still haven't told me what's been bothering you!"

"Nothing is bothering me. Now go to sleep."

The young master's eyebrows knitted together in evident concern. As he looked over Claude, he realized that the demon's body was coated in a sheen of sweat, his golden orbs glassy and vacant. The look in the demon's eyes startled Alois; there was something terribly wrong here.

"I forgot to mention one other thing," Alois began, attempting to distract himself from the gnawing fear in the pit of his stomach. "The ball is tomorrow at noon. Is that okay with you?"

"Fine," Claude croaked, rubbing Alois's hair in a feeble attempt to coax him into sleep.

"Claude?"

"Yes?"

"Goodnight."

The next morning, Alois was up bright and early.

Not surprisingly, considering last night's events, Claude was still fast asleep. The young earl suddenly had the very audacious idea of dipping the butler's hand in a bowl of warm water.

It would be quite interesting to see the reaction!

Before he could even contemplate the idea, however, the flickering of his bedside lamp caught his attention.

As he went to switch it off, something red and shiny captured his eye: the stamp.

Alois stooped down to pick up the invitation before folding it promptly and stuffing the card in his shirt pocket.

He turned back to Claude, who looked unusually innocent whilst he slept. One arm was looped around his pillow while his knees had been brought up to his chest in an alluring fetal position.

Alois climbed on top of the cabinet facing the canopy of the bed. A sly grin slipped across his face.

One. Two. Three!

Alois leapt from his position on the cabinet, landing on Claude's stomach with a loud, "Whoop!"

Claude gasped painfully, his breath hitching in his throat as he lurched into a sitting position.

Alois giggled, expecting Claude to speak or make an exclamation of surprise.

The smile on the blond's face faded though, as Claude stared at him in mild contempt.

"Sorry, Claude! But you would have slept forever!" Alois laughed obnoxiously before handing the butler his glasses.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Claude asked, making his way over to the dresser for a comb.

Alois shrugged. "I don't care much. I _always _love what you cook."

Claude nodded.

As Alois watched the demon tidy himself up for the day, he noticed that Claude still had that restless, disheveled look about him.

Of course, it wasn't just that "messy" look everyone had upon getting out of bed; the look Claude had was ashen; almost skeletal.

Now the butler fumbled with his buttons, teeth gritted in concentration.

Alois rocked on the balls of his feet awkwardly before moving over to help Claude.

"Just say so if you need help; don't stand there like a dummy."

"Yes, my Highness."

Alois adjusted the bow around his neck. He played around with the frills for a bit before turning to face his butler.

"Do I look stunning, Claude?"

"Very."

"You look wonderful, Claude-y."

"Thank you."

The mirror stood tall and elegant before the two men, each reflective on the experiences they may share. Alois brushed at his bangs and huffed.

"Claude, do I need a haircut?"

"No."

"Good."

"Claude?"

"Yes?"

"It was considerate of Ciel to invite us."

The demon remained silent, although the comfort level in the room had dropped a notch.

Suddenly, Hannah came bursting through the door, her cheeks flushed as though she had just ran a marathon.

"The carriage is ready, Mr. Faustus and Mr. Trancy!"

"It's about damn time," Alois whispered to Claude, nudging him in the ribs as he did so.

As the two exited the front door of the manor, Alois reached for Claude's hand and squeezed it.

Claude stepped back to allow his master to enter first before climbing in after him.

"I get the window seat!" Alois scrambled to the window before leaning out to inhale.

Claude didn't react. Instead, he scooted beside the opposing window and looked out, chin in hand. His body had also coiled into thisーrigid position.

Once more, Alois took note of his odd behavior. As they rode on, bumping and swerving through the forest and winding paths, Alois hoped Claude would at least try to behave normally.

Still, he worried.

The clattering wheels of the Trancy carriage alerted the guests of a new presence. While the ball had barely begun, Alois and Claude had still arrived late.

They were ushered through the doors by an extremely red Ciel and a slightly condescending Sebastian.

Outside, it had begun to pour; the clouds wrapped around the moon like a gloved hand.

In the seclusion of Ciel's office, Sebastian hung their wet coats on a rack.

"Late," Sebastian mused, throwing the Trancy members a bored look.

"Fashionably," Claude replied, coolly.

"Bloody hell you two!" Ciel snapped, scattering his papers all over the desk in frustration. "Is it that hard to get your arses in the carriage at a reasonable time?"

"Claude couldn't make up his mind wether I should wear high tops or flats," Alois retorted before poking the younger boy in the chest.

"Excuse me, Mr. Booty Shorts for not taking into consideration your obsessive fashion necessities."

Alois felt his cheeks burn at the nickname but crossed his arms aggressively.

"Master, shall I get you anything?" Sebastian whispered, lips too close for Ciel's liking.

"Yeah. How about a nice hot mug of leave me the fuck alone?"

"Master?" Sebastian looked dubious.

"Go!"

Ciel tossed a pen at the butler.

Sebastian chuckled good-naturedly before exiting the room.

"Look, you may as well be nice. I mean, you invited us, didn't you?" Alois tapped his foot, only mildly irritated.

"Come downstairs then." Ciel muttered, not looking him in the eye. It was the closest they would get to an apology.

The ball was absolutely raging by the time the three had made their way downstairs.

"Why don't you two get yourselves a snack at the dessert table? I need to go find Sebastian."

"What? Noー" Alois gripped onto Ciel's arm, his grasp like a vice.

"Get off me!" Ciel snarled, stumbling back in surprise. "Whaー"

"I just want to dance with you. Just one dance. Please."

The unexpected request hit Ciel where it counted. Almost instantly, his cheeks blossomed a rosy pink. "Aloisー"

Beside them, Claude flinched involuntarily.

Before Ciel could protest, Alois grabbed his hand and led him to the center of the ballroom, where a new piece had started and eager couples had already coalesced into a yarn of dresses and suits.

Claude realized that he was alone, so he made his way over to the dessert table before lifting a plate of cherry jubilees to his nose. All at once, he felt his heart thump wildly against his chest, his stomach drop like a dead weight and the aroma of food sicken him.

He looked up, craning his neck above the sea of heads to find Alois.

There he wasーdancing with Ciel.

Alois had spun the latter in a circle before throwing his head back and laughing.

Had he ever made him that happy? Had heー_Claude Faustusー_evermade him laugh like that?

The noise of the ballroom had become like white noise in his head.

He heard girls shrieking, men roaring with laughterーdid he really though?

All Claude could see was Alois, Alois, Alois!

An inevitable whimper escaped Claude's lips, and he gripped the table to steady himself. Some figure was making its way over to him.

"Faustus!"

The sugar-coated voice was all too familiar: Aleister Chamber.

Claude blinked, disoriented.

Suddenly, gloved hands had placed themselves on his chest, the aroma of cheap perfume and alcohol filling his nostrils.

"Claude!" Aleister slumped against him, evidently drunk. He hiccuped and raised a glass. "Cheers! Cheers! Wonderful partyーbeautiful women!"

Claude stepped back as the man sank to his knees. The demon's head pounded. Sweat poured from his temples.

He had to find Alois.

He had to.

A new orchestra had begun. Claude looked about, half-expecting Alois to throw himself at his feet, begging for a dance.

But he never did.

And Claude told himself that he didn't mind.

Halfway through their dance, Alois stopped Ciel. He placed a hand on the brunette's chest before staring him straight in the eyes.

"Ciel?"

"What?"

"Do you think our butlers would be very happy to have us engaged?"

"Wh-whaー?" Ciel blushed deeply, his dark eyes widening in astonishment.

"Shh," Alois giggled and pressed his lips against Ciel'sーright there smack in the middle of the ballroomーhushing Ciel as well as himself.

And then, at the exact moment the kiss had taken placeーa certain Faustian butler collapsed.

* * *

><p>To be continued. . .<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

Here is the second chapter!

My apologies, it may be a while before I get around to writing more.

Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

><p>Claude opened his eyes. His blurred vision made it difficult to decipher the contents of his whereabouts, but he could just make out a lump at the foot of his bed.<p>

The butler blinked again and lifted a hand to feel his forehead. It took him a moment to realize that his head had been wrapped in bandages.

"Alois?"

The lump at the end of the bed stirred. Alois raised his head to look at him.

Even through the darkness, Claude saw that he had been crying.

"Claude!" Alois screamed suddenly, throwing himself at the demon.

The young earl sat beside his beloved butler, cradling his head the way a mother might.

"What happened?" Claude asked meekly, shifting his weight so Alois could maneuver himself into a more comfortable position.

"Well," Alois began, stroking the demon's hair, "I shall fill you in. At the ball, you sort of fainted. You hit your head on the edge of the table. I mean, I was with Ciel andーClaude?"

It took a moment for the young earl to realize that Claude had begun to tremble. His eyes had widened to the size of saucers and, with his hand upon Claude's chest, he could feel the wild thumping of the demon's heart as it ricocheted off the inner walls of his ribcage.

"Claude!" Alois shook him by the shoulders, his nails digging into the silky fabric of Claude's coat. "What's wrong, Claude-y? Speak to me, please!"

Visions of the kiss reeled in the back of Claude's mind; he saw the heels of Alois's high topsーthe way it had raised after the kiss.

The way he had giggled and pulled back with a giddy smile.

As quickly as he had dived into the panic, Claude regained his composure shortly.

"I'm fine," Claude said as he fixed his glasses more properly on his nose. "I just remembered something, young master; there is nothing to fret about."

Alois nodded, although concern still lingered behind his cerulean eyes. "I sure hope so."

It was quiet for a moment. Alois's hands rested in his lap, clasped tightly, his head bowed as though in prayer.

"Where is Hannah and the others?" Claude asked finally.

"Gone. Hannah took the triplets somewhere; I believe she said that they were going to buy more groceries."

"We have plenty of food."

"I suppose she wanted to guarantee a safe supply."

Claude shook his head. "I'm not ill, if that's what you are all worried about."

Alois tugged at his bangs, hiding his face behind his hair. Claude took his hands. He brought them to his lips and kissed the delicate skin, his lips wet against the earl's knuckles.

"Enough!" Alois snapped suddenly, letting his hands slip from the butler's grasp. "I hate the way you do that."

"What?"

"Stop pretending to be okay. I know something has been gnawing on your conscience for the past few days. Why won't you tell me? Am I not significant enough to hold your trust?" Alois smoothed back a stray hair of Claude's, pushing it behind the other's ear.

Claude stared blankly at him.

Alois continued. "Look at you; your hair is damp and greasy; you haven't been fulfilling your duties as a butler andー" Alois paused, his voice breaking. "Claude, I want to help you."

"Lift your legs."

"What?"

"Lift your legs, Alois. I want to get up."

Scowling, the blond vacated the bed, sliding off of Claude's legs as he did so.

Alois watched as Claude buttoned his shirt, slicked back his hair and moved over to the window. He continued to stare as Claude looked through the panels of glass, his mind somewhere else.

"Claude? Did you hear what I said?"

The butler nodded, still gazing outside. The curtains danced in the breeze, the light from the rising sun glazing the fabric in gold.

Claude swallowed hard as he heard the clacking of Alois's heels on the floorboards as the blond went to join him at the window. They stood in silence until a cough ripped through Claude's throat.

Alois glanced up at him. He took notice of his butler's throbbing temples, how they pulsed in an effort to suppress another string of coughing.

"Claude." Alois spoke more gently. He squeezed the demon's hand. "Tell me what's wrong. It pains me deeply to see you in this state. I am not so young and immature that I cannot separate grief from agony. And you, I'm afraid, have crossed that border."

"Have I?" Claude asked, his voice thin.

"If I remember correctly, when you were in one of your normal moods, you would absolutely beg to satisfy my needs; you would complete each one efficiently and swiftly. Now, I don't know. You've gotten more sluggish, more forgetful." Alois's eyes widened as he recounted on something else. "You have also stopped dining with me!"

"My, you are perceptive, my Highness."

"I'm concerned."

"There is no need to be."

"Claudeー"

"How long had I been asleep?" Claude asked, drumming his fingers on the windowsill.

"A few hours. It's five o'clock in the morning right now."

Claude watched as a group of travelers dragged their luggage along the cobbled path of their front lawn. One of them swatted at their head as the stone fountain sprayed them.

"I cancelled a meeting with Ciel earlier today. He wanted to talk to me, but I said that I needed to look after you." Alois nudged his toe against the wall. "It was my first priority."

Claude hardly remembered what he had been looking at. Who were those people standing on their patio? They looked awfully familiar.

"Ciel understood," Alois continued with a sniff. "He said he would contact me later."

The figures waiting there had blurred. Claude rested his forehead against the cool glass, still watching the two hazy shapes. "We have visitors, Alois."

"Oh!" Alois followed Claude's gaze. "Is that Ronald and William?"

When Claude didn't respond, Alois yanked on his coat. "Are you coming down with me orー?"

The butler shook his head, forehead still pressed to the window pane.

"Very well." Alois flipped up his collar, giving the demon one last look before heading to the door.

The first thing that happened when Alois finally freed the key from the padlock was an abrupt scream of delight from none other than Grell himself. Almost instantly, Alois found himself wrapped in a tornado of fiery red hair.

How had he not seen _him_?

"Grell, release him." William T. Spears adjusted his glasses before yanking on a fistful of red hair.

"I haven't seen this sweetheart in ages! Look at his chubby cheeks!" Grell howled, pinching the earl's face.

"You shall see him plenty." William's lip curled in contempt. He turned to Alois, a look of pity and solemness finely carved into his features. "You'll have to excuse him. After his visit to the Undertakerー"

"Who could never be as fine as you!" Grell sighed dramatically before falling into William's arms.

"Excuse me," Alois frowned. "Could any of you get to the point? I'm a busy fellow; at the moment I've got a butler to look after."

The three reapers exchanged funny looks. Ronald sighed before removing a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his glasses.

"Willy, why don't you do the honor of notifying him?"

"Don't call me Willy!" William growled, his cheeks turning a delightful shade of pink. Ronald only laughed and gripped the brunette into a hug.

"Could we come inside?" William asked.

"Alright. Make it quick." Alois stepped back to allow the three men to enter.

"I'm sure you are aware that demon's hardly ever get sick, am I correct?" William asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"I know."

"You still know that they do get ill sometimes, am I right?"

"Claude doesn't!" Alois said suddenly, his tone defiant.

"Well, I didn't exactly say that I was referring to him."

"Sebastian is sick?"

"No, no. He's fine." William folded his arms over his chest, narrowly avoiding the earl's gaze.

Alois sat back, defeated. He hated it when people toyed with his mindーlike a cat with a ball of yarn. At the moment, William was grinding on his last nerve, twisting and throwing loops around him to evade him from the evident truth.

"What's going on?" Alois asked, suddenly hostile. He wanted to slap the stupid grin from Ronald and Grell's face.

William was about to speak until a thud from upstairs hushed them all.

"Fuck!" Alois gripped the arm of the chair, his face ashen. "Claude!"

The three reapers watched as the boy bounded up the stairs, frantic and careless as he took the steps two at a time.

Alois fled down the hall, the clacking of his heels more urgent with each room he passed.

"Dammit, Claude! Answer me!"

Alois swerved left and right, gasping for air as he desperately tried to remember which room they had been in earlier. He screamed out again, tears rolling down his cheeks as he waited for a response.

Why couldn't he _remember? _

A strangled cry from somewhere sent Alois speeding in the right direction. He rounded the corner of Claude's bedroom to find him crouched against the wall, exactly where he had left him beside the window.

"Claude!" Alois choked as he rushed to his butler's side, dropping to his knees beside the quivering body.

The demon lay rigid against the wall, his nails like claws as they tore into the carpet. His back was arched, his teeth gritted in obvious agony.

"Claude! Claude, what's wrong with you?" Alois screamed, his hands hovering over the demon's back.

Alois looked about the room in a blind panic. As his gaze combed the floor, he saw that Claude had removed his coat and that its tattered remains lay at a heap at the foot of the bed.

Suddenly, Claude gripped at his chest, letting out a low hiss as he attempted to disguise his pain once more.

Alois pulled at his hair in desperation. Hannah and the triplets were gone. The reapers, he figured, would have vanished by now. He began to sob as he watched Claude's doubled up form.

ThenーAlois realized something.

Yes, he remembered now! He had seen it countless times in nature documentaries and biological films.

He had seen spidersーthe way they curled up when tortured. They didn't scream; they didn't holler out. Yes, he had seen the wayーwhen someone pulls the wings off a fly or punctures the body of an insect with something so small as a pinーthey shrivel up wordlessly.

Alois's brain cleared. He tried to think. He needed to think!

Without a second thought, Alois attempted to pull Claude's hands away from his stomach. He would not allow his spider to wilt this wayーClaude would live.

"Claude!" Alois wailed, fresh tears pooling at his eyes. "Claude, stay with me!"

But the demon's form was too tight; Claude had locked himself into a fetal position.

As Alois yanked at Claude's arm, something snapped. The butler's arm went limp.

The earl lifted the lifeless arm above Claude's head. It appeared his butler was shielding something. Now only one arm guarded his chest.

Alois kicked off his high tops. If he was going to get anywhere with this, he may as well make himself more comfortable. He grabbed hold of Claude's other arm and pulled.

Againーsomething snapped.

Suddenly, Claude shrieked. It was the most horrible sound Alois had ever heard. It was the sound of an animal half dead.

Thenーsilence.

Alois couldn't make out Claude's expression; his head was hanging in agony and his hair was covering his face.

"Claude!" Alois moaned. He attempted to brush Claude's hair out of the way. The demon flinched. It was then that Alois noticed a dark red patch on Claude's chest.

Had he been guarding his heart?

Droplets of blood stained the floor; Alois saw Claude's lips. They were smeared in the crimson liquid.

"Claude?" Alois whimpered. He felt frightened now. His heart thumped against his chest as though desperate to escape its cage. He was too afraid to even touch the demon.

Suddenly, a pool of blood gushed from Claude's mouth, puddling at his knees and forming something of a red halo.

A whimper escaped Claude's lips as he kneeled closer to the ground, his hair brushing against the floor.

"Claude?" Alois had gathered enough courage to come closer. "Are you okay now?"

What a stupid question! _Of course he wasn't okay!_

Claude went limp. His body suddenly collapsed in on itself as he laid there in a puddle of his own blood, his eyes glassy and unfocused.

"Claude!" Alois screamed. He finally touched the man, lifting the demon's head to cradle in his lap.

At Alois's touch, Claude's eyes faded from red to goldーnormal.

Alois bent over him, licking at his salty lips as he struggled not to cry. "Don't worry, Claude. You're okay now. It was probably a minor heart problem."

With the pad of his thumb, Alois wiped the trickle of blood from Claude's lip. He hugged him close. "I knew something was wrong," Alois sputtered, "Claude, you should have told me you were suffering!"

Claude blinked. The first sign of life since the incident. His mouth twitched as though he wished to say something.

"Yes, my beloved Claude?" Alois hoisted the demon into a sitting position before taking him by the shoulders to look him straight in the eye. "Let it out. You can tell me."

But Claude only jerked out of his grasp before doubling over to vomit forth another fountain of blood.

Alois slipped his fingers around Claude's convulsing form; his fingers worked their way down his chest and around his stomach where he hugged him gently, being careful not to aggravate Claude's already sore abdomen.

"Claude. You need rest. I'm putting you to bed. The doctor will be here in the morning to check you out." Alois scooped Claude up, bridal style, surprised at how light Claude had become.

It looked as though everything was up to him. Hannah and the others still hadn't returned.

After tucking Claude into bed, Alois sidled in beside him, figuring that he may as well keep his butler company.

On a normal night, he would have bounced on Claude's belly, laughing and begging Claude to pay attention to him. Tonight, however, Alois would have to be content with just lying there next to him.

"Claude?" Alois asked, slicking back the demon's hair. "I need to know something."

"Hm?" Claude asked, turning his vacant eyes to Alois.

Alois swallowed, hearing the strain in his butler's voice. "You don't have to speak if it hurts. I just wanted to know if any of this has to do withー"

Claude shook his head quickly.

"Okay. So, are you really just sick?"

Claude nodded, somewhat tentatively.

"I'm sorry. I should of known. I'm just glad you finally admitted it. Please, in the future, do tell me if you feel sick. I may be your master, but I am not cruel." Alois embraced Claude once more, cupping the demon's face in his hands as he leaned over to kiss him.

Claude's eyes widened. He pulled back in shock. "Aloisー"

"Don't be silly, Claude-y! Every master gives his butler a goodnight kiss. You're my best friend, after all."

_Friend._

Was that all Claude would ever be to him?

The confusion about his emotions made him feel sick again. Claude closed his eyes. He was a demon; he wasn't supposed to feel this way. He wouldn't.

"Look at you, Claude. You're shaking like a leaf. You're sweating too." Alois unbuttoned Claude's shirt before discarding of it on the floor. "Feel better now?"

The demon didn't respond. His eyes had returned to their emotionless state. He would let Alois do as he pleased. He would not feel anything when his master touched him.

Alois did touch him. He giggled and traced patterns on his chest. Upon receiving no reaction, Alois tweaked his nipple.

Claude swallowed. A reaction.

Alois smiled and played with the demon's cheeks. "Aw, Claude! You're so sweet when you're blushing!"

Forgetting about his previous decision, Alois clambered onto Claude's torso, perching his butt on demon's lower stomach as he bounced a bit, giggling. "Claude, you're bouncy! You're my very own carousel!"

When Claude coolly avoided his gaze, Alois poked him in the stomach.

"Laugh, Claude! I want you to laugh!"

Alois frowned before flopping down on the other, entwining his fingers with the demon's. Cheek pressed against Claude's stomach, Alois sighed. "Please get better soon. You're even more boring when you're sick. Your whole body is burning up, Claude. Even your tummy is warm."

Alois raised his head, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. "C-Claude?"

But the demon had fallen asleep, his chest rising and falling with each breath. Alois hoisted himself up before leaning over to kiss Claude's feverish cheek.

"Sleep well, Claude."

The doctor arrived at about seven o'clock in the morning. Before that time, Alois had notified the hospital and explained to the doctor of his whereabouts.

Alois had been kneeling beside Claude's sleeping form, playing with his hair and rubbing soothing circles on Claude's stomachーhe liked that.

"Mr. Trancy?"

The voice startled him. Alois leapt to his feet. "Please help him. He's been very ill andー"

"Shh, shh." The doctor pulled up a chair beside Claude's bedside. "It's okay, boy. Tell me everything from the beginning. As much as you can."

Alois swallowed as the man perched a clipboard on his knee, pen poised in his hand.

"Well, Claude has been sick. In the beginning, I knew something was up. He had lost a lot of weight; he hardly spoke and he stopped following his normal routineー"

"How so?" The doctor interjected.

Alois rubbed the back of his head. "He wouldn't fulfill his normal duties such as washing up or mopping or anything. He became sluggish; he would sleep for much longer than normal. Plus, that is not natural for a demon."

"I see. Now, I remember you mentioning something about a serious incident last night?"

"Oh, yes! Last night, I found him curled up in pain. He was completely stiff, and at one point he screamed out. Of course, he never does that, but he must have been hurting badly. Also, he kept vomiting up blood." Alois realized that his hands were shaking. "I-I think he was having stomach and chest pain. I figured it might have been a heart attack of some sort."

The doctor sighed. The pen had stopped moving. He got up and went over to Claude before placing a hand on the demon's forehead.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, butー"

"What?" Alois's eyes widened. "But what?"

"I don't know what's wrong with him. It isn't an ordinary human sickness, but rather, something of its own. Something unknown to my research. What I do know is of his internal bleeding. It may be fatal for all we know. I'm sure, however, that plenty of fluids and rest shall cure him. It may break the fever at least."

Alois's face contorted. He stood rigid, petrified into pure shock.

"Oh, there was this note left for youー"

Suddenly, Alois had thrown himself at the doctor, hands cupped around his neck. "You son of a bitch! Is that the best you can do with your fucking research? You piece of shit; I hope you burn in hell!"

A couple nurses who had escorted the doctor released the doctor from Alois's grip. They hurriedly left the room, footsteps pounding down the steps as they attempted to escape the earl's wrath.

"You useless piece of shit, you! I hope you die a painful, horrible and bloody death, you bitch!" Alois screamed after them, blinking furiously to keep the tears from falling.

He knelt beside Claude once more, hands enveloped in prayer. "It's okay, Claude. You'll get better."

As he was recovering, Alois noticed the crumpled sheet of paper on the floor. He picked it up before smoothing it out to read.

_Alois,_

_He who perches upon the gallows waits._

_He, being the black of night, the scavenger, the winged._

_Do not be surprised nor disappointed. _

_You knew it too._

It was not signed. The doctor had found it. What was going on?

Then, Alois remembered. He had an appointment with Ciel.

* * *

><p>To be continued. . .<p> 


End file.
